


An Unexpected Visit

by flmngdzhng



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, HIStory Web Series - Freeform, Implied Jack/Zhao Zi Lian | Zhao Zi, Implied Tang Yi/Meng Shao Fei, M/M, Mentioned Jack, Sequel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flmngdzhng/pseuds/flmngdzhng
Summary: A sequel toHappenstance





	An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> We're all used to Tang Yi and Shao Fei's interactions, but I wonder what his and Zhao Zi's would be like. As I mentioned beforehand, this work is still related to the previous work 'Happenstance'. I hope any of you enjoy my writings as I enjoy writing them!

Zhao Zi could count the number of people who happened to know where he lived on the fingers of his hand. Aside from Shao Fei, Jun Wei, and Azhi, he rarely invited or welcomed any guest to his house. The only addition to the list of the people who came over was Jack; and that was something that had happened in rather inexplicable way. While the three of his colleagues always informed him before they came over, Jack tended to appear at unexpected times and in unexpected ways.

Therefore, he guessed, it might be Jack who rang the bell that evening. Though he had never really rejected the red-haired man when the man paid visits, he was not looking forward to being bothered by someone else’s presence at the moment. But then he always remembered things his late grandmother had said to him, one of them regarding the importance of a welcome. And that included giving the guests the proper welcome.

Reluctantly, he went to the door and checked it out through the peeping hole.

Instead of Jack, he found someone he expected the least. He wondered if he should just open the door and let the said guest in or he should make some call to Shao Fei to ask whether something had happened and whether he needed to be on guard. He would really like to know why Tang Yi was outside and waiting to be let in.

 _“Officer Zhao, I know you’re behind this door. Open the door and let me talk to you_.” Came the gang leader's deep voice from the outside of the door, breaking his musing.

He contemplated to just leave the door and go upstairs, pretending to not notice anything. However, the thought of possible urgent matter coming from the man stopped him from doing such. What if something really happened and he knew quite much someone like Tang Yi had no time for trivial matters. If visiting him could be considered one, then the unexpected visit must be something out of some significant reason.

With newly found determination, he turned around and walked back to the door and unlocked the door. Without letting the door open wider than just few centimeters, he looked up to the young boss through the door slit.

“Hello, may I help you, Boss Tang Yi?” he asked, offering his polite smile to the man who only stared back at him indifferently.

“I need some information about our  _mutual friend_ ,” Tang Yi said.

Zhao Zi frowned. He did not quite remember having any mutual friend with Tang Yi. He sure knew some people from Tang Yi's side. He had even come across some who played important roles in Tang Yi's _business chain_. But never had he made friends with any of them.

Then his thought went to Jack.

"Jack?" he guessed.

"Does he look like a _friend_?" Tang Yi asked him back.

Jack indeed did not look like Tang Yi's friend. The red-haired man was way too _easy-going_ to be friends with Tang Yi who was way too far from being _easy-going_.

He shook his head when another realization dawned to him.

“Then... Ah Fei?”

He remembered Shao Fei had once mentioned about finally becoming sort of friends with Tang Yi. The proud look on Shao Fei's face was too cringey to the point he could not erase the image from his mind.

Tang Yi nodded.

He opened the door and let the young boss in.

After he had asked Tang Yi to have a seat and brewed some tea, while sitting cross-legged, separated by the short leg table, Zhao Zi felt rather scared to open his mouth because of Tang Yi's intimidating aura. He could hear his grandmother's advice about making guests feel like they were home ringing inside his head. But what and who he was dealing with at the moment was a man he'd better not mess with. He had to be extra careful in handling such situation.

He hoped the tea he had made and served for the man was proper enough to suit the man's taste.

“Jack is on duty somewhere else,” Tang Yi said out of the blue, making him baffled for a split of second.

“What?” It was the only word he could say once he got over his surprise.

“You’re wondering why he's not here, weren’t you?”

Only then did Zhao Zi realize that Tang Yi had seemed to misinterpret his silence as his questioning Jack's whereabouts.

His eyes then traveled to the teacups and from they inspired him to answer to Tang Yi's question.

“No. I was wondering if the tea would suit your taste. That’s all.”

Zhao Zi watched as Tang Yi scrutinized the cup of tea before him. It was almost offensive, if he did not consider the fact that both of them had never been in direct contact with each other until now. That was why he did not expect the man to eventually reach over and bring the cup to his mouth and took a sip. With no little amount of interest, he watched Tang Yi putting the cup down back on the table.

“Not bad. At least better than Shao Fei's. Who taught you to make it?” Tang Yi spoke.

To hear the young boss express such approval, Zhao Zi lit up and excitedly said, “My grandmother! She’s an amazing tea maker!”

Tang Yi only nodded his head.

“Then she must be an amazing woman,” Tang Yi said. And the statement only fueled Zhao Zi's excitement even more.

“That’s right! She’s one of amazing women in this world! I already told Jack about her and he agreed with me.”

Tang Yi only nodded, and sensing the talk about Zhao Zi's grandmother might not be over soon if he did not do something, he quickly brought up the initial objective of his visit.

“Officer Zhao, as I mentioned beforehand, I’d like to talk about our  _mutual friend_. Let's talk about it now.”

Zhao Zi's excitement ended right away. _Right. He's not Jack or Ah Fei, Zhao Zi._

“S-Shao Fei, right?”

“Yes.”

“What about him?”

Tang Yi pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and slid it over to Zhao Zi.

Zhao Zi picked the paper up and scanned the writings before he looked at Tang Yi in disbelief.

“You're actually asking me about Ah Fei’s likes and dislikes?” Had Zhao Zi not been too busy focusing on the paper again and taken a chance to look up, he would have noticed Tang Yi's slightly reddening ears.

When Zhao Zi returned his attention to Tang Yi, Tang Yi lifted an eyebrow as if challenging Zhao Zi with a question “What? Can’t I?” and telling Zhao Zi that he was a man capable of doing whatever as he pleased.

"Why would you want to know?" Zhao Zi could not help but ask.

“Just write me the answers,” Tang Yi said.

“O-okay. But, he is my friend and I cannot just entrust you with such information so easily. Who knows what you'll do once you get it."

Tang Yi was silent for awhile before speaking again, "I made him upset yesterday."

Despite the vague answer, Zhao Zi did not ask further. He got up and skittered up the stairs to grab his notebook and ballpoint. By the time he returned to the table, he began jotting down things he had learnt about Shao Fei through the years he had been friends with Shao Fei. He smiled in satisfaction as he put an end to the list and tore the page from his notebook.

“Here’s to you. I hope they remain the same. Actually, it is not that difficult to figure him out,” Zhao Zi said as he passed the paper to Tang Yi.

Tang Yi took the paper from Zhao Zi and read the list.

“Oh, for your information, be careful when Shao Fei is really determined about something. He’s most unpredictable like that.”

After slipping the paper into his pocket, Tang Yi muttered his thanks and rose up to his feet, Zhao Zi following suit. Both of them then walked to the door, Zhao Zi after Tang Yi and on the doorway, Zhao Zi could not stop from asking.

“Tang Yi, mind if I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“So you and Ah Fei are _friends_?”

Tang Yi gave him a look but said, “Why did you want to know?”

Zhao Zi shook his head.

“Nothing. I just thought it’s kind of weird. I thought both of you are _lovers_ instead of _friends_.”

Tang Yi only gave Zhao Zi another look and turned his back to Zhao Zi.

Zhao Zi was surprised as he caught a sight of Tang Yi's red ears.

 

 

 

The next day saw Shao Fei waking up to a dining table full of his favorite foods, and on one side of the table Tang Yi was already enjoying a cup of tea with both eyes trained on a book. Shao Fei wondered what was it all about.

_Did Tang Yi prepare all of it for him?_

He almost felt overjoyed, flattered by the thoughtfulness, but still doubtful for he knew Tang Yi was not that kind of man. But then he remembered the times when Tang Yi had done many unexpected things before. Among them were things that showed Tang Yi was not all careless about him.

With a smile on his face, Shao Fei walked around the table to stand by Tang Yi’s side. This close he grinned at what he found out: Tang Yi was reading the book upside down. The newly found surprising yet endearing side of Tang Yi triggered him to lean over and kiss Tang Yi’s cheek.

He could feel Tang Yi freeze up because of it. He grinned as he pulled away and whispered in Tang Yi’s ear, “Thank you so much, my  _Lao Ban._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And if you want to say hi, you're welcome to visit me [here](https://flmngdzhng.tumblr.com/)


End file.
